Snow Queen and the Seven Days of Meltdown
by Sophia2K
Summary: Set months after the Paris incident. A mysterious 'heat bond' seems to be linking Miranda and Andy. The circumstances prompt Miranda to take unusual action... in the end, it's Andy who presents a fitting solution to their 'problem'. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Monday / "Daytime Distractions"**

The Queen of Fashion sat down for a moment.

"That's all," she said.

Promptly as instructed, Nigel and Lucia left. Outside, Emily let her inner sadist go to town on the new girl. Nothing but the good old plunge in combined IQ… the usual tedium.

Oh well, this is Runway. Not exactly the land of the refreshingly unprecedented!

Her entire crew was frantic about the run-through. What a way to start the week! Nigel rushed in with some cover sketches for what seemed to be the tenth time today. It's 11:30 now, and no sign of her Starbucks. Would someone _please_ resuscitate the new Emily?

Miranda Priestly grabbed her San Pellegrino. A few drops on her handkerchief, she dabbed her neck, then she drained an entire glassful of water.

Emily peeked in.

"Excuse me, Miranda, you have a call from Irv Rav—"

"No."

The snooty Brit disappeared. All of her assistants learn to disappear. One never came back.

Where did that come from? It's been a good six months since... well, since Paris. Make that a _hellish_ six months! Irv and his budget concerns. Stephen and that nightmare of a divorce. Men and their agonizing stupidity.

And, talking about assistants: each more hopeless than the last. None with the sterling potential and drive of that… deceitful little…

The Queen felt sick with rage, she needed a fresh glass of water.

"This is absurd," she hissed.

She will not waste another thought on Andrea Sachs!

Each time she walks past the assistants' desks, each time she sees a wide-eyed brunette on the street: it's Andrea in her head. And that odd sweep of warmth in her body. Then she remembers how the girl ran off, and _crack!_, her blood freezes. The final note is always a searing headache, that nasty weather-type migraine, like her inside climate has gone berserk.

What the hell is wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Monday / "What's The Story?"**

Andy Sachs had a fidgety day at the Mirror.

"Hey! Sachsie! Everything okay?" Zoë asked.

It's been all day with Andy. She paced, she drank too much coffee, she almost sat beside her chair. Now she gave a giant sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about… my boss."

"About Greg?! No kidding!" Zoë giggled. Greg Hill was the guy with the good heart and the shabby looks. Andy smiled and clarified,

"Um, I meant Miranda."

Zoë loved Andy's Runway horror stories. Cruella is alive and well and working in the fashion biz! But Andy still calling her boss, after more than six months?! Come on. And she's blushing.

What's the story?

"You seem so taken with that woman, Andy!"

"I do?" (Notice how she tries to sound casual.)

"Yeah, you always have that look in your eyes when you talk about her."

"What look is that?" (Looks flustered now!)

"Kind of… what-if-sy. Is that a word? You know, like you had to leave at the best part."

No reply. With a knowing look, Zoë babbled on,

"Come on, she's all you ever talk about! Miranda, Miranda, Miranda. Even _Greg_ noticed!"

"Awwww…" (Grunt of despair: the clear giveaway.)

"It's a great thing, girl, you're smitten!!!"

"Oh, shut up!" (Covers blushing face with Mirrorissue. Guilty as charged!)

Zoë patted the newspaper-capped head as a general would pat the big red button.

"Go for it, missy! And remember: straight people are boring_._"

Andy moaned again. Just what she needs, really! A happily bisexual Zoë to be sniffing around the Miranda case. Around all these bizarre thoughts that should _never _exist in a girl's head.

Funny, she mused. Nate's already like a faint memory, they broke up a month ago. But Miranda Priestly is anchored in her thoughts. In a single unfinished moment that begs to be rewritten.

That car ride in Paris! If only she could go back in time and sit back in that car and…

And?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Tuesday / "The Truth Fairy"**

Miranda Priestly almost dropped her headache remedy, so intense was the pain. Enough with this migraine, the hot flashes, the cold shivers! What in the name of High Fashion is that, malaria? _Ridiculous._ She's going to will this away. Maybe if she talked about Andrea…

Let's talk about Sachs!

Grand.

Miranda Priestly was a lot of things, but she was honest with herself. If she wants to discuss this openly, it has to be with someone who can bypass her Queen act.

"Emily, get me Nigel."

Nigel always comes in bursting with fresh ideas. Hopefully, it'll take him a few minutes to notice her trouble, and she needs that time... Except that Nigel seemed to be in a rare, make that unheard of, silent mood. He just observed Miranda as he stepped into the office. There goes her few minutes!

Miranda stood by the window, massaging her neck, gazing into the cold April afternoon.

"Spring comes so late this year…"

No comment from the Art Department. Miranda sighed. Keeping her voice cool and distant, she took the plunge.

"Do you remember, Nigel? The way she just… scoffed at those belts?"

Nigel's eyebrows raised. Size Six and her lamentable belt scene! The way Miranda bashed her made it hard to forget.

"Yes, I do. You were quite memorably harsh on her."

The remark seemed to hit a throbbing nerve, judging from Miranda's wince. Interesting! Nigel decided to quick-scan through the Andy files. First, the belt scene. Skip a few weeks: girl grows up to challenge, slims down to chic. Miranda notices her _très très cool _makeover and, let's say, keeps noticing it. Fast forward to Paris. Runway assistant turns runaway ex-assistant. Miranda shows no emotion. Case closed!

Or not?

Miranda fiddled with her white scarf, still reminiscing on the belt scene.

"Why do you think she stayed after that? Any other girl would have run screaming."

The art director hummed. What a coincidence, he just received a call from Andy Sachs! One of those bemoaningly pointless courtesy calls, blah-blah, how's everyone doing…

"Holy Cavalli!" he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

These two have been thinking about each other! Nigel smiled and shook his head. All right, everyone, make way for the love doctor. Step 1: A small nudge for honesty. It might work with the mood Miranda's in.

"The other side of your question is, why didn't _you_ fire her?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Isn't that lovely? Just your regular Miranda steel. On to Step 2, shall we?

"Andy Sachs was everything you despised. Princess Hopeless Blue-Stocking. What possessed you to even hire her?"

Another stretch of silence.

"Because she is what I once was," the patient said in a soft, melancholy voice. "I wanted to see what choices she'd make. But you didn't answer my question, Nigel."

Dr Nigel cleared his throat.

"Why she stayed? I think she was genuinely…"

Don't say it, Nigel. Be the diplomat she expects you to be!

"Genuinely what?"

"Genuinely, uh… intrigued by you. You are a puzzle, Miranda! Where most girls just freaked, Andy stuck around to get the full picture. I don't see that often."

Was that a sigh over there? From the look of it, that's one nasty headache she's having.

"Andy was a spunky little cat," Nigel rephrased.

No response. Stand back, people, time for Step 3!

"You miss her, don't you?"

Outside, it began raining.

"Do yourself a favor, Miranda! Get her back in your life, any way you see fit."

Miranda turned to face him. She looked so vulnerable, her half-parted lips were so eager to speak, that Nigel got embarrassed. It's not right for him to see Miranda like this! That woman is supposed to be superhuman… but obviously, she's just another human, lost in love.

"That's all," the Queen recovered, only a few moments too late.

By the time Nigel left the room, he had his plan ready. It involved a degree of risk, but what the heck. He smirked. Miranda's in for a little surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Wednesday / "On My Way Home"**

The shiny silver towncar awaited. The Queen sat in with her eyes half-shut. Another long day spent dealing with small-minded, if impeccably dressed, idiots! She was too drained to look or listen. The Mercedes cradled her with a soft motoric lullaby… she let herself drift off…

"Um, Miranda?"

Her eyes flew open. Either it's Andrea Sachs sitting next to her, or she just entered the Twilight Zone.

"Roy, what is this person doing in my car?" she called to the chauffeur, trying to school her tone.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I understand this meeting has been arranged."

Has it? Now, this is officially the Twilight Zone.

Let her have some of that sickening rage now! She'd gladly take the headache to go with it. Please, not this bloody hot flash, not this shameful surge of happiness. Not now!

"Miranda, I'm so sorry if I startled you… I contacted Nigel, I had to see you."

"What do you want, Andrea?"

Miranda seemed fascinated with the street view. She was the same glacial beauty, only less imperious than Andy remembered.

"I wanted to thank you for the letter you sent to Greg Hill. It was really gracious of you, considering the—"

The Queen interrupted, her eyes still on the street.

"What you did in Paris, Andrea, was low and dumb, but you proved yourself before that. I chose to point that out to Mr Hill."

She took a moment to put on her sunglasses and dip the arrow tip in poison.

"I assume he made his own decision. A bad one, if you ask me."

Damn it! Dumping her anger on the girl should feel good, yet her limbs are turning cold, again.

"Miranda, please!"

Oh, the despair in Andrea's voice is comforting. Now she's trying to explain herself, isn't that cute?

"You are in my thoughts every day, you still are the biggest enigma in my life. But I had to find my own way! Being your… Priestly shadow was _not enough_."

Nice comeback, sweetheart. Rub it in!

"This is tedious," the Queen declared. "You already made your point a year or so ago. Why are you here, Andrea?"

Andy felt her heart rate go booming off the chart. Now or never!

"I'm here because I miss you," she replied. "And I think you miss me too."

The Queen glared at her lovely – scratch that – lowly ex-minion. Nigel! She knew she was too honest with him. If these two connived to poke fun at her, they should know better!

Andy winced as those perfect lips hissed,

"How _dare_ you?... I refuse to put up with this any longer. Andrea, you get out of my car and my life, _now._"

Whatever happened to the Priestly power? Miranda trembled inside, trusting her words to cut their usual depth. But Andrea seemed immune, no fear showed in her eyes as she spoke,

"Hear me out, Miranda! I know you're scared and lonely."

Raising her voice, the girl leaned forward to catch Miranda's eye behind those smoky glasses.

"And I don't give a _shit_ about this stupid Snow Queen act of yo—"

The hot flash exploded inside the Queen's mind.

A tingling ache in her palm… Her glasses on the car seat… A crimson hue filling Andrea's cheek, tears welling up in her eyes… Welcome to the Slap of the Year. Miranda panted. Maybe all her pain and frustration was building toward this. Oh, God, it felt so _liberating_!

Roy's knuckles turned white on the wheel. Easy, ladies, someone's trying to drive safe here! Animal silence roared behind him. Two beautiful women in the back seat, reduced to kiss or kill? Talk about road hazards.

"Roy, stop the car, please," the younger voice asked from behind. Roy complied with a heavy heart.

Andy reached for the door handle.

"Take care, Miranda."

Her words swam into the void. She tore herself out of the moment that still had Miranda speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Wednesday / "Priestly Pups"**

The sight of the Priestly residence offered no relief this time. The Mercedes waited while Miranda climbed up the steps. She could feel Roy's eyes in her back, and she could guess his thoughts. Oh, whatever. What-_ever!_ She heard the car take off as she closed the door. Right! No headache this time (only her heart broken in pieces). So what, she'll live. She shall make it upstairs, in style, in control, as always—

She fell apart on her way up. Her bag, her glasses, the Book, scattered all over the stairs, and she slumped onto a step. The next thing she knew, her girls were by her side. Caroline snuggled close while Cassidy tried to get Mommy's hands, but Mommy clutched them so tight on her face, and she cried so bad, Cassidy had to cry too.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Please… don't cry!" Caroline pleaded.

She pulled out a kleenex from her pocket and snuck it in Mommy's hand.

"Hey Cass, get Mommy some water."

Her sister nodded and ran. Cool! Her mother was still crying. Uncool. But Mommy used the hanky, and Caroline was touched. Mommy's always so hard on herself, with all that Queen stuff she's doing. She _so_ needs a break! Oh, Cass got back with the water and two fruit sodas. They made Mommy smile as they drank along with her. It was a fun moment!

"I love you, girls, " Miranda whispered.

"We love you too, Mommy. What happened?"

Miranda sighed. All she wanted was a hot bath and a glass of wine. But the girls were so sweet and she needed them so much! They deserved an explanation.

"Mommy met somebody from the past… and it didn't turn out well."

If she hoped this would satisfy the little detectives, she was wrong. Caroline frowned.

"Did you fight? Who was that? Oh come _on_, Mommy, tell us!"

The silence trick never worked on the girls.

"It was Andrea Sachs. The girl who got you the Harry Potter book."

The girls were ecstatic when Andrea conjured up those copies. Miranda herself was confused… hell, she was almost indecently excited. Being outplayed never felt this good!

"Oh, Andy was awesome!" Cassidy broke into a happy smile. "We _so _were the first to read Book Seven, and everyone was _so_ jealous!"

"Shut up, Cass," Caroline snapped. "Mommy, why did you and Andy fight? We know…"

Miranda stroked her daughter's copper hair. Her hand, still sore, loved the velvety texture.

"Know what, Bobbsie?"

Honestly, what is it her babies _don't _know?

The girls exchanged a strategic look. Cassidy spoke up, she was a highly sensitive child who easily tuned into others' emotions.

"Andy was different. She did things, like, her own way. You tried to be hard on her, but you were _so_ sad when she left! Why don't you tell her— _ouch_!" she yelped as her sister gave her a warning nudge. "Stop it, Carrot!"

Cassidy bit her lips, wondering how to say this. She just wanted to see Mommy smile! So she returned the ugly nudge (yay! that did make Mommy smile!) and continued chin-up.

"Tell her you really-really-really love her. She loves you too, but she's scared, and—"

Caroline got impatient. Seeing her sister blush, she cut in.

"Mommy, stop being so uptight about this. We _know_ you're crazy about Andy, okay? Don't worry, it's cool to love a beautiful girl. Now get some rest, prep the cottage and take her there!"

Miranda gasped. Her pup delivered the perfect Snow Queen act! She offered no chance for comments, she even got the commanding tone right. No, there's absolutely nothing her girls don't know. Oh God, how she loves them!

"Come on, Mommy. Upsy-daisy!"

The sisters did their uncanny twin thing, standing up in sync. Caroline ran to prepare a hot lavender bath. Cassidy led Mommy to the master bedroom, sat her down and climbed to her lap on the bed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Caroline jumped beside them. Miranda took both her girls in her arms, showering soft kisses on their faces. Cassidy's eyes widened.

"This might work on Andy, too!" she observed innocently.

Miranda let out an embarrassed little laugh. Here she is, bonding with the girls better than ever before, thanks to Andrea. Three girls shaping her fate: this is insane! Worse, this is beautiful.

"Geez, Cass, you're sucha loser! Lovers don't kiss like this," Caroline lectured her sister.

Cassidy blew a raspberry at her, which finally made Mommy laugh out loud.

"Girls, Mommy needs some alone time now," she said.

She stood up for her bath and the girls ran off giggling. Where would she be without their love and support? But of course, she will never talk to Andrea again. And this saccharine getaway idea! Not going to happen.

The water pulled her into its hot fragrant embrace. Mmmm... What's the name of that Mirror fellow?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Thursday / "Back In The Seat"**

The young reporter didn't believe her eyes. The silver Mercedes parked right in front of the Mirror, well past 10 pm, when she managed to beat her freaky deadline!

Greg phoned her at home the night before. He asked her to bring in her S&S suitcase for today ("Sweater & Swimsuit", the survivor kit for long-distance assignments). What assignment? Where? Greg just wouldn't tell. _Then_ he tossed a last minute article on her, which of course took a whole day of soul-sucking research! If there's any cosmic justice, editors get their own room in hell.

By the time she stepped to the street, she was almost wishing her days of fashion slavery back. That's when she saw Miranda's car.

Holy ef - you - calvin - klein! Andy felt her stomach in knots and her face on fire all over again. She's _not_ going there_, _not this time. So she walked to the car, swinging her S&S suitcase. (Note to self: kill Greg.) Good old Roy jumped out like a clown from the trickbox, he at least seemed glad to see her again.

"Roy, what's this about?" Andy touched his arm to stop him opening the car door.

"Ms Priestly wishes to talk to you," Roy replied. Then, taking pity on the girl, he whispered, "No worries, Miss. Just give her a little time."

The car rolled into the evening traffic. Cargo: 3 humans. 1 S&S suitcase. Tons of unspoken emotion.

--

"Cut the crap, Miranda! What do you want?"

The Queen took off her glasses. She moved with a luxurious lack of haste, the streetlights set the white of her hair and skin aglow. Like an angel, trapped in ice… She was so beautiful, it broke Andy's heart.

"I want you to resume your assistant demeanor," the lady said.

"Meaning?"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride."

"What the—?"

Andy was silenced with a curt wave of the hand.

Miranda's _kidnapping_ her? That woke her up like a thousand and one cups of coffee. Wait a minute! The darn S&S suitcase. So, Greg was in on this? Miranda actually bothered to set this up? Truth be told, mystery is her strong suit. Lord, how she missed, missed, missed this woman! Andy sighed. Zoë was right: Andy Sachs, pure-hearted ingenue, is losing her pure heart over Cruella de Fashionland.

Highly receptive to the love heat in those thoughts, Miranda gasped. The hot flash felt so right, so vivid this time, begging her body and mind to just... relax into it… Mmmm, this is bliss…

_Snap out of it!_

Andy watched quietly. She saw Miranda close her eyes and sigh, almost too intimately for this setting. A moment later, the ivory face hardened and Miranda seemed very alert, very stiff, glaring out into the night. Andy felt like she could watch her forever. Really, that looked like two different persons in the same body! The idea lingered in her head.

After an hour of silence, the car drove into a flight hangar and the ladies boarded a private jet. The girl glimpsed at her watch: almost midnight! She remembered a tale about another girl and her pumpkin carriage. She waved to Roy, mouthing a heartfelt 'thank-you'.

Roy allowed himself a smile as the Mercedes backed out to the road. "_Gonna take a sentimental journey,_" the radio sang as he switched it on.

"That's for sure," the chauffeur nodded. "And finally gonna take the nerve to love Miss Andrea back. Way to go, Ms Priestly!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thursday / "Altitude"**

Andy was dazzled by the place.

In her post-Runway life, she drifted away from this glitz: mahogany finishes, a pair of giant leather armchairs, a fruit basket and a small liquor cabinet. Not exactly the economy class! Added bonus: champagne-colored carpets and soft hidden lights to accentuate Miranda's beauty.

The Queen led the way. She took one chair and gestured toward the other.

"Sit."

As the girl shot her a sharp glance, she added,

"Please."

Behind the cold shield, Miranda already felt at ease around the girl. Not good! They don't belong together, they never will, not in her royal world. This girl is so _free_, so completely beyond her control… maybe that's the whole point?

Andy fidgeted as Miranda's eyes hovered on her. The fashionista looked tired and dreamy, almost (gasp!) human. Who is this woman? Where'd the Queen go?

"Miranda?"

No reaction. As soon as the jet reached flight altitude, they were being served some refreshments. Andy waited, biting her lips, until the smiling attendant disappeared.

"Miranda? I want to know where we're going and why."

The Queen fell back on her trademark sarcasm.

"Or else? You'll get off the plane?"

The girl replied with her own trademarks, the doe-eyed disbelief and the sunny smile. Snow Queen's back!

"You're such a bitch," Andy laughed freely. "You know something? I missed that, I did."

Miranda rested her chin in one hand, fingers fanning over her lips to cover her smile. Andy noticed the little maneuver.

"What?" she tweeted. "Isn't this where you slap me, Cruella?"

That sudden wave of heat again! Miranda was learning to ache for it. Even if, for the life of her, she couldn't tell what made her so happy. This pesky piglet just called her a bitch. Cruella. Whatever next, Dumbo?

There, she's smiling. She didn't smile this much in decades!

"I wanted you with me now," she said. "I needed you."

"Why?"

"Never you mind," the Queen said.

She made that dainty gesture of hers, glancing sideways and letting her shoulders peek out of her soft sweater.

Oh, man, would you look at those shoulders! Andy yearned to taste her way up and down on that creamy skin. The thought embarrassed her. Miranda noticed Andrea's roving eyes, blushing in response.

They sat in companionable silence. Andrea looked too tired for further questions, thank Heaven… Minutes later, she was asleep like a baby. Miranda Priestly sipped her drink and admired the view until the jet landed.

Nobody saw the look of love on her face. Nobody yet.

--

The Queen made an elegant exit from the jet, with a very sleepy Andy in tow. The night was cold and sublimely clear as they drove across a mountain resort, into the woods. There it was: the most Christmas card-like cottage Andy could imagine. Even patches of snow showed in the tiny garden.

"Cheesy," the word slipped out before she could check herself.

Inside it was all cozy with the fireplace switched on and tea ready on the table. Miranda threw her mink coat on the couch and poured some tea. She walked past Andy, plopping a teacup into the girl's hand.

Andy shuddered with fatigue. She stood by the fire and sipped her tea.

"Miranda, please. What is this? What are we doing here?"

Half-asleep, she placed her teacup on the mantel… rested her forehead against the warm wood…

"We are here to finish a conversation," her host answered.

Andy stifled a yawn.

"The guest room is upstairs to the left. Make yourself at home, Andrea."

Miranda gazed into her tea, not wishing to show her smile. Andrea was just too cute, like a small kid, dragging herself and that hideous suitcase upstairs!

"Good night, Miranda," Andy murmured.

Once on her own, the dreaded Dragon Lady stepped to the fireplace. She clinked her cup to the empty one, so gently that it barely made a sound.

"Good night, kiddo."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Friday / "Call It Fry Day"**

"You had a bad night, Andrea. I let you sleep in."

The voice floated up from the kitchen area. Andy stared out at the bleak afternoon lights: where exactly is this place? … Well, wherever it is, she's feeling ravenous! She trotted downstairs.

Yum! A thick vegetable soup. Slices of bread toasting on an open grill. And something even yummier: natural blush, tousled hair, the flesh-and-blood woman. The country kitchen humanized Miranda Priestly more than a little.

"Sorry if I woke you, I… I don't sleep well in strange places," Andy said.

No reply. Silence is the best-fitting lid on sad facts, Miranda believed. Fact: she rushed to the guest room as soon as she heard Andrea cry out. Fact: it took everything she had to _not _go in and kiss away that nightmare. Saddest of all: she _did_ go in.

All of a sudden, Andy flipped her own lid.

"You know what? The last time I slept well was the night before you hired me!" she snarled.

Uh-oh, switching to bitch mode! Maybe she was overworked or underloved lately, and plain uncomfortable around this lady. She braced herself for any kind of retort, except a wine glass to be placed in front of her. Gently and politely.

"Now that you've got that off your chest," Miranda said, "have some wine."

Andy drooled for some of that delicious-looking soup! But first, a gulp of drink before she says somethin' stupid. She never knew this nurturing kind of Miranda existed, and she liked what she saw… a _lot._

"Sorry, Miranda. But this is really bugging me. Why am I here?"

Miranda hesitated. How far back should she go? How much did Andrea figure out? She is sensitive and sharp, but still too bothered by her Queen persona to see clearly.

"Why do you think I never fired you, Andrea?"

"Knowing you, you wanted to see the death of a smart fat girl," Andy scoffed.

Miranda sighed and served her a bowl of soup.

"My, are we snappy tonight!"

The kid seems to lash out at her, and this might ruin her plans. Andrea, please. You're the savior here, not the critic!

"Okay. I do have an idea," Andy said. The strange, pleading look in Miranda's eyes only fueled her anger. How many times did the Queen ignore that same look in people's eyes? She emptied her glass and refilled liberally, hands trembling.

"Here's my theory. Poor little Snow Queen got bored, so she kept me around for fun! Feeding on my time, my good heart, my need to be approved. Am I right?"

Miranda saw this pain coming up. Leaving Kansas, entering the fractured soul of a Queen: no cakewalk! But they need to take the whole journey. And maybe find that rainbow.

"You misjudge me, Andrea. You know nothing about the amount of cruelty I face every day."

Soft shadows of the evening gathered around them, highlighting Andrea's lovely young face. As if all this confession thing wasn't difficult enough!

"The Snow Queen that people see… she needs minions. That is the only way she can survive. But sooner or later, someone had to kick it all up. And, you know, do the unthinkable."

Ugh! Opening up felt like pulling the Queen by the hair.

"You walked into my world, shoved the Queen aside and talked straight to Miranda. You were just _yourself_, Andrea. It was revolting! It was…"

She needs some wine. Badly.

"It was _life. _And I wanted more of it."

Andy lost it. She tore the wine bottle from Miranda's hand with an intensity that scared them both.

"You wanted more, huh?!"

She filled Miranda's glass in wild swinging movements. The ruby liquid splashed across the table and off the edge, soaking Miranda's grey robe like blood.

"Put that down, Andrea! Enough now!!"

Miranda heaved with excitement. There she is, jumping to her feet, shouting! Life is catching up with her at long, long last…The girl threw the bottle away. It knocked over Miranda's glass and a fruit bowl: now it rained wine and fruits all over the kitchen.

"Screw you, Snow Queen!!" Andy seethed with fury, she grabbed her dinner to leave.

Miranda went begging,

"Don't you see, Andrea? It's not the Snow Queen speaking! This is a vacation, this is Miranda now!"

The girl walked out, balancing her gourmet meal. Her reply bounced off her shoulder,

"Whatever! I don't want to be in the same room with either."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Saturday / "A Fresh Start"**

"Uhhh… Hi."

Who could resist such a delightful greeting on this lovely day? Miranda didn't even want to hide her smile.

"Good morning to yourself, Andrea! You look well rested, I'm glad to see that."

Andy's thoughts crawled like turtles. Weird… All her rage went away once she spat out that nasty zinger! Then she curled up in bed, weeping into the pillows which smelled like Miranda's perfume. Or was it just her cracked nerves? She was starving, she ate the soup, and it tasted lovely. Darn it, she wanted to kiss the cook!

She cried herself to sleep and woke up hungry for fresh air. So she took a _highly_ informative scenic tour and came back with a plan.

"You made breakfast for two," she said in a small voice. "Why?"

Miranda smiled again.

"I think we deserve a fresh start."

She appeared to be that 'other' person again: someone who positively glowed, someone who chose to wear a peachy silk blouse. With, ehm, _that_ kind of cleavage. The tasteful but revealing kind.

Andy finally got the message.

"Okay. So I'm here to, um," she whirled her hand in the air, fishing for the right words, "to help Miranda… come out?"

Both of them blushed at the double entendre. Miranda hid behind a gulp of coffee.

"That would be the general idea," she murmured.

"You know yourself. What if that bitch of a Queen comes back?"

Miranda knew it was time. Time for that leap of faith, handing herself over to this good little girl, never looking back! For several seconds, she just gawped in a struggle to speak up.

"I give you carte blanche. Do what you have to do, Andrea!"

Good little Andy ate her croissant with the utmost calm, eyes on her opponent. Her slow, loving, cheeky gaze made Miranda blush again. Goodness, those heat waves are getting stronger and more frequent by the minute!

"Okay," Andy said. "Let's start with this. What is it with you and kidnapping people?"

The Queen deployed her all-purpose North Pole glare.

"That's what you do to everyone, right? You kidnap them!" Andy's smile widened, she went on with girlish glee, "Like… it's the only way to make them stay with you? You want me around: you take me by force. Why are you so scared to ask?"

Honestly, this no-reply-no-eye-contact game is getting old, Miranda.

"You know, if you had just _asked_ me," Andy's voice softened, " I would have chosen to be with you. In Paris… or here… or anywhere else."

Look at the lady! Statuesque as ever, eyes on her untouched food. Andy was beginning to feel sorry for her.

"Miranda, do you hear me?" she leaned in again to catch those lowered eyes. "All you have to do is ask!"

A heartbeat of silence.

"And I'll say _yes_."

She took Miranda's hand in both her own. It felt divinely soft and warm to the touch… but this was about all the new Miranda could take.

"Finish your breakfast, Andrea," the Queen snapped, withdrawing her hand from that undignified dermal contact. Andy sighed. The things a girl has to do for love! She mustered up her courage. This is the brink, her plan has to be set in motion. She tapped on the tabletop like a teacher, right next to Miranda's plate.

"Come on, get your coat on! We're going out."

Miranda just sat stiffly, observing her empty coffee cup.

"I don't want to go outside."

"But you will, you know. You have exactly five minutes before I drag you outside." Andy cocked her eyebrow. "I'd hate to destroy your lovely blouse, though. You look, mmmm, wicked hot in it!"

The filthy little…! The Queen stood up one last time in full royal fervor.

"Andrea, this is no way to speak with me!"

"Four minutes," the girl snapped her fingers. "Meet you outside! We're taking a trip back."

Caving in to the stubborn silence, she added,

"To Paris."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Saturday / "My Ice For Your Ice"**

They stood in a cool chamber, looking at a foot-high Eiffel tower miniature. When Andy stumbled upon this local ice show, she knew she found the perfect stage for the Final Act. What's with Miranda, though? She didn't make a sound since breakfast. As they walked the short distance to the exhibition, Andy pretended to take in the lovely spring morning, the scent of the pine trees and all that. But her heart was thumping like crazy. So much to do in so little time! This Eiffel trick has got to work!

"We'll always have Paris," she joked.

Another minute of silence, and she'll murder that woman. Easy, Andy, be cool!

"I'm glad you came with me here, Miranda," she continued. "Not that you had a choice. Does that ring a bell?"

Miranda gave a small sigh, suddenly feeling drained and sad.

"Andrea, we have discussed this. You chose to come with me to Paris, it was your _own_ decis—"

Andy exploded.

"Bull_shit_!! You blackmailed me into the Paris trip!"

"I did no such thing."

"Oh, give me a fuckin' break! You promised to blow my career if I said no. How could you?!"

Andy's voice trailed off, she had to push back a stream of angry tears. There was so much passion in her voice, Miranda almost wished she could taste her words.

Andy was getting desperate. This woman is just too difficult! (Watching Miranda's eyes moor on her lips, and noticing how hot the lady looked against the ice sculptures, didn't help much.) She was so turned on by her feelings clashing into Miranda's cold shield, she had to touch ice. Literally.

Her hand rested on the Eiffel model. Oops! Off came the slender top. Now she had a weapon.

Miranda's eyebrow twitched. She took a step back, bumping to the wall… Andy opened Miranda's coat and pointed the ice-dagger at that tastefully exposed bosom.

"Hey, are you two okay?"

Well, if it isn't a concerned fellow visitor.

"Get the hell out," Andy growled.

The visitor thought it best to comply. Miranda trembled with pride to see the kid play tough... Their frozen breaths mingled now in a spectacular white cloud.

"Come on, Snow Queen," Andy murmured. "Would you have … screwed me … over for skipping Paris?"

Miranda coughed. For shame, that 'screwed me' part was whispered to her ears and it aroused her! She lowered her eyes.

"I don't know."

The icicle touched her chin correctively, forcing her to look up again.

"Fine!" Miranda went on, now in despair, "I wanted you near me, I still do! I crossed the line. Stab me if you so wish."

The icicle took a closer look at her cleavage. The lady gasped.

"Oh… but remember, I never fired you. I just challenged you. And yes, it was _fun_!!"

Andy's eyes turned sad.

"So, that's all I am to you? A toy?"

"Everyone is my toy," Miranda admitted, gently pushing the ice tip away. "Anyone without the backbone to walk out on me… Which you did."

There was open love and admiration in her eyes. Andy knew she was almost there! But, so were the Security guards, alerted by the witness. Seeing them approach, the girl pulled Miranda tight in her arms and whispered,

"Freeze."

The Queen was still adamant. She clenched her fists and turned her head, struggling to maintain distance. Security noticed the Eiffel damage, but they decided not to move in. Hang the artist, live girl-girl action doesn't happen everyday!

"Okay, ladies, got two minutes before you have these exhibits meltin'," the older guard said. "Come on, Dennis!"

And so the guardians of the Ice Palace walked away. The Queen stood alone in her losing battle. Miranda felt her lips swell as they demanded intimacy. Her whole body was on fire now in one massive heat wave, Andrea's breath feathered over her neck, what torturous delight! She closed her eyes.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Cool, nimble fingers lifted her blouse, the icicle traveled up the valley of her spine and under her bra strap. Miranda let out a small cry. Hard ice on soft skin… cold power meets hot surrender… _This_ was the incredible, ultimate turn-on for her! _This_ was the root of it all, Andrea had to be the one to carry this power game to bed!

"Feel that chill?" Andy whispered. "That's the Snow Queen. That's what she does to people. Feel it, Miranda?"

Miranda squirmed in sweet misery.

"It hurts," she breathed with a half-smile. "It hurts!"

Andy declared the final deal.

"Good! My ice for your ice."

Miranda, formerly known as the Queen, turned to face the girl. The icicle moved just a tiny bit lower. Her arms twitched… but that darn piece of ice still burned her skin.

"Oh, come on," Andy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just do something to take my breath away!"

Miranda gave in. With an awkward slowness, she raised her hands to cup Andrea's face, caressing her skin in silent apology. The touch was mesmerizing… Andy gulped. Hold on, girl, just hold on for a final tease.

"Try a little harder, lady!"

She kept tilting her head and wobbling the icicle back and forth, until Miranda had enough and pulled her in for a kiss. A tentative, shy kind of a kiss, heading in the French direction. Veeeery slowly.

The icicle made its farewell clinkety-clank on the floor.

"You bad little brat," Miranda whispered as she came up for air. "What is it with you and drenching my clothes?"

Andy didn't go for a frolicky punchline. She bent down and kissed Miranda's hand with true reverence.

"You have fought valiantly, madam," she said.

She was glad to see her lady smile. A glowing new Miranda drew her coat together, ready to go and sure of being followed— but to her surprise, Andy stood like stone. Miranda took the hint. She repeated the routine: seek the girl's eyes, touch her face, kiss her lips.

"Will you come home with me, Andrea? _Please_?"

Andy nodded, grinning, feeling way too happy to keep up the cold shoulder.

"Okay! Let's go," she decided. "A hot bath is in order for you."

Miranda's smile lit up the place. The girl put an arm around her and she didn't object.

"Thank you, gentlemen," she said as they walked out past the guards. Dennis gave them that textbook male stare, as in, 'can I watch?'. Andy glanced back at him.

"That's all," she winked, planting a kiss on Miranda's silver hair.

Their laughter flickered about the walls as they stepped out into the spring.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

**Sunday / "Epilogue"**

The local weather report confirmed that "all the remaining snow melted in the area, by some miracle, completely and overnight"…

THE END


End file.
